Printing systems are a type of fluid dispensing system that can be used to print images and/or text onto a print medium or print target. Some printing systems can include a moveable carriage to which a printhead assembly is attached. The printhead assembly can deliver printing fluid to a print medium or print target during operation of the printing system. Printing fluid can be supplied to a printhead assembly by an on-axis fluid supply that travels along with the printhead assembly on the moveable carriage, or by an off-axis, stationary fluid supply that supplies fluid to the printhead assembly through a tube or other fluid conduit.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.